Not Too Late
by LittleMissDarkling
Summary: Callaghan and Tadashi talk after escaping the fire at SFIT. Tadashi is concerned, but all Callaghan can feel is anger. Calladashi. Alive!Tadashi Canon Divergence in general.


The back door to the SFIT Expo building burst open, and the dome of micro-bots moved out, stopping once they reached a safe distance. After the explosion, the micro bots dropped, no longer being needed, exposing Callaghan and Tadashi to safe air.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi coughed.

"I'm fine, are you?" Callaghan asked gruffly. Tadashi nodded.

"Good, now let's get out of here," Tadashi said, grabbing Callaghan's hand. "There is probably an ambulance coming, you were in there the longest so you should-"

"No," Callaghan snapped, pulling his arm away. Tadashi gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong?" Tadashi asked.

"You're what's wrong," Callaghan yelled. "Why did you go in there? You shouldn't have done that!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't want you to die?" Tadashi snapped back. "Okay, yeah, it was a little reckless, but it was you in there, so I-"

"I can't believe this," Callaghan said, turning away in anger. "Everything is ruined now!" Tadashi stopped talking after that.

"What's ruined?" he heard him ask softly after a minute. "What's wrong? Tell me."

"Everything is wrong!" Callaghan grunt angrily. "I was supposed to be the only one left in there, no witnesses. But now I'm here with you."

"Robert, what did you do?" Tadashi asked sternly. He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, only to have him shrug it off. "What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Callaghan asked bitterly, turning back around. "I started the fire. I needed too, it was the only way I could take the micro-bots and have no one look for me." Tadashi stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly. His voice chocked up and Callaghan could see the anger in face. "Why! Why would you do this!"

"Because of Krei!" Callaghan yelled. "He's a monster that needs to be put down. All he does is ruin everything around him, and yet he's allowed to roam free without a care in the world."

"I don't know what happened between you two but-"

"No you don't!" Callaghan interrupted Tadashi. His young lover frowned deeply. "My daughter is dead because of him! I lost her, and it's because of him. He doesn't care about anyone else, and no one holds him accountable, but not this time." Tadashi took a step back.

"And what were you going to do?" Tadashi asked coldly. "Were you going to kill him? Was that the plan?"

"More or less," Callaghan nonchalantly admitted.

"Do you know how crazy you sound?" Tadashi asked. "You just admitted that you were going to steal my brother's invention, and tried to fake your death so you could kill someone! Do you know how messed up that sounds?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" Callaghan yelled. "That's why I didn't want you to be involved. You weren't supposed to know about this."

"So what?" Tadashi asked, voice breaking. "You were just going to let me think that you got blown up? You were going to leave me like that?"

"I'm sorry Tadashi," Callaghan sighed, remorse finally sinking in. "I know this isn't fair to you but-"

"Did you think of me at all?" Tadashi snapped. "Did you think about anything? Or were just so blinded by your hatred you didn't care?"

"He deserves it!" Callaghan said back, exasperated. "Don't you see? Someone needs to stop him! He deserves what is coming to him. He's a-"

"Monster?" Tadashi asked. "If you killed him, then you would be too."

"I don't care," Callaghan spat out. "So what?"

"So what?" Tadashi repeated. "Is this what Abigail would have wanted for you?"

"Abigail is gone!" Callaghan grunted. "Don't you dare-"

"Killing Krei won't fix anything," Tadashi yelled. "You go through with this plan, all you'll have done is ruin your own life."

"My life is already ruined because of him," Callaghan explained angrily. "What does it matter?"

"Because you matter!" Tadashi frowned. "Think about your life. I know it hurts to lose someone, but think of everything else. What about me?"

"Tadashi please," Callaghan begged. Tadashi shook his head.

"What about us?" He asked. "Don't we matter?"

"We should have never happened!" Callaghan admitted. "Besides all the other reasons, now makes for a pretty good example of everything wrong with me. If you were smart you would walk away now."

"Never! A moment of weakness doesn't define you," Tadashi told him. "The what-ifs don't matter. What matters is now." Tadashi stepped forward and took his hand.

"I don't know what you're planning, but I'm asking you now to please stop and reconsider," Tadashi gave him the big, hopeful puppy eyes he knew so well. "You don't have to do this. You can stop now, and you can come with me. We tell everyone that we're okay, we'll get checked out. Everything will be fine."

"Do you really believe that?" Callaghan asked quietly.

"Of course," Tadashi smiled. "It's not too late. You made a mistake but that doesn't mean you have to keep making them."

Callaghan looked into Tadashi eyes. He hated Krei _so_ much. But could he really murder him? Is that what he really wanted? YES, the angry and bitter part of him screeched. No, no, he had to take a step back. Tadashi was right, he went off the deep end and he needed to come back. He didn't need to be like him.

"Okay," Callaghan sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

"Thank you," Tadashi said, giving Callaghan's hand a slight squeeze. "We should hurry, Hiro is probably freaking out right."

"Let's take the micro-bots," Callaghan added. "It might cheer him up to see that they saved you."

"Good idea," Tadashi responded. Callaghan nodded and pulled the micro-bots back up, scooping them up into a half sphere and they rode around the building to the front.

Tadashi ran to Hiro as soon as he saw him, and Callaghan watched silently as he reassured his friends and family that he was okay.

Callaghan felt a chill go up his spine despite the fire still blazing.

He had been so reckless! If Callaghan didn't notice he was there Tadashi could have died trying to save him. He scowled in disappointment of himself. How could he be so foolish? Tadashi was right; he didn't need to do this. He didn't need to stoop as low as Krei.

A paramedic tapped his shoulder, and he was asked to follow her to an ambulance. Callaghan obeyed and wordlessly followed her, speaking only to answer her questions. It was best that he didn't think too hard anymore; he's made enough bad decisions for one night.

He felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his phone.

 _Where did you go? Are you okay?_

Ah, Tadashi, ever concerned.

 **I'm fine. They're taking me in for observation. Apparently I inhaled too much smoke.**

 _That sounds about right. Take care of yourself. I love you._

 **Love you too.**

He put the phone back in his pocket. All he wanted to do now was sleep.


End file.
